


Nearly Unforgiveable

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After an intense argument and screaming match, Sweet Pea and Y/N turn their anger into something more passionate.Word Count: 2.5k





	Nearly Unforgiveable

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this imagine includes SMUT !

You had never felt such intense anger until you witnessed the nearly unforgivable at the Whyte Wyrm tonight. It felt as if it happened in slow motion when in truth you were in and out within seconds. Storming out and down the main road of the Southside, you could hear heavy footsteps running up to you, yet you chose to ignore it and continue your trek home. “Will you just stop for a second and listen to me!?” Sweet Pea huffed as he caught up, but your eyes stayed focused on the dimly lit path ahead, arms wrapped around your torso out of both coldness and the upcoming feeling of nausea. “Y/N…” He groaned, using his height to his advantage as striding in front of you, blocking any further movement. “Get the fuck out of my way Sweet Pea, better yet, get the fuck out of my life.” You hissed, attempting to push past him but he held out his arm to stop you. He noticed your shivering from the harsh icy temperature, goosebumps appearing over your arms. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders, “I don want your fuc-” “Just take the goddamn jacket, Y/N.” Sweets’ voice now harnessing its own anger.

You emitted a growl and walked around him, his Serpent jacket still shielding your shoulders and arms. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and continued following you, hands slipping deep into his jean pockets, eyes staring down at his worn out boots. The silence was deafening to him but he knew that you had the right to be upset even if this was an entire misunderstanding, which only fueled his distress. He quickly cleared his throat, “ **She**  came onto  **me** , ya know…” His voice quieting toward the end, but you still didn’t care. You laughed, darkness lingering in your tone, “I left you alone for five minutes only to come back and find your hands on her waist and her body straddling yours.” You could still remember his face, his  _smile_. It made you cringe to think that another person could make him as happy as you did. Sweet Pea dragged his hand down his face before cursing under his breath. 

“Y/N it’s not what you think. She finished her initiation and then was all over everyone. I was the only one sitting down and she ended up on my lap, I was pushing her off-” 

“You were laughing and smiling, Sweet Pea!” 

“I had a few beers, _cut me some slack_!”

By this time you two were standing at the bottom stairs of your shared trailer, your eyes burning holes through your boyfriend’s skull. “Are you seriously putting the blame on beer right now? You’re such a jackass.” You laughed again, but more in disbelief and sarcasm than anything else. You could hear him call out your name as you burst through the trailer door, eliciting a frustrated grunt from you. You were about to walk over and lock yourself in the bedroom but Sweets’ hand grasped your arm and pulled you toward him, pinning you between him and the wall. “Let me go.” You spoke, voice low as if you were threatening him. This only caused Sweet Pea’s eyebrows to knot and nostrils to flare to express his anger. 

He let go of your wrist but instead laid his hands flat against the wall beside your head, leaning in until his face was mere inches from yours. “You listen here, this jealously thing of yours is really starting to piss me off. If I said nothing happened, then nothing fucking happened. I know when I have something good, and I know not to ruin it.” You could see the fire and passion igniting behind his eyes as the words fell from his mouth, the heat radiating from his body as it stood in close proximity. You had found yourself speechless but it gave you the opportunity to look at him,  _really_ , look at him. You’re not sure if it was his dominant behavior or just the fact that you were so close, but  _boy_ , did it turn you on. Your teeth sunk down into your bottom lip but you forced yourself to shake it off, returning your mind to the argument in front of you. “She was flirting with you Pea, and it looked like you were flirting back. If Fangs didn’t hit you upside the head to tell you that I left, then you would’ve been so fucking close to doing the unforgivable. How stupid do you have to be to not realize that?” 

Sweet Pea yelled, his fist banging beside your head, his forehead so gentle as it dropped against yours “I fucking love you, okay?! I love you Y/N! When you ran off, I got scared… your safety, your well-being is my kryptonite. All I care about is you and knowing that I hurt you tonight is killing me, even if it was a misunderstanding. You can scream at me, hate me, whatever you want… I may be stupid but I’m not stupid enough to not be in love with you.” There it was again - that deafening silence. It was as if everything in the world had stopped for that one small moment. You had never shared those three words with Sweet Pea before… _ **I love you**_ … they sound so weak and vulnerable, yet they were pure music to your ears, the kind of song that you wanted to keep on replay. Your face instantly softened as an adoring smile appeared over your lips, the corners of your eyes crinkling as small tears started to gather. “I love you too.” You whispered, watching as his face immediately mimicked yours. 

Within milliseconds, Sweet Pea had positioned his hands on your cheeks and pulled you into him for a kiss. His mouth moved rhythmically with yours, tongue sliding along your bottom lip until you granted him the uttermost wanted access. All of your troubles melted away as you melted into each other. It was urgent, it was rough, it was full of undying passion. Sweet Pea took the opportunity to pick you up as you broke away for air, a small squeal escaping you before your arms tightened around him. You emitted small giggles which made Sweets grin so incredibly wide, his nose scrunching and eyes crinkling as he hovered over you after you were dropped on the bed. His finger dragged down your face, just barely grazing the skin as his boyish grin subsided and was replaced by an expression of infatuation. It made your heart swell to see how mesmerized you made him - like a kid in a candy store.

“Don’t get me wrong, you look fucking  _gorgeous_ in my jacket, but I’d much rather it off your body, baby, with the rest of your clothes.” His voice was hoarse and desperate as he spoke beside your ear, his words provoking you to clamp your thighs together. He felt your movement before a smirk crept between his cheeks, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. You just nodded slowly as you pushed Sweet Pea back in time with kneeling in front of him, keeping your eye contact when sliding off his jacket. His eyes started to fall from yours and gaze over your body as more items of clothing were removed, gulping back roughly when it was just you and your black lacy underwear set leftover. He reached out to touch your still clothed areas, but you swatted his hand away, reciprocating his smirk, “Tsk tsk, big boy. No more until I get to see some skin of yours. Show me that body I love.” 

Sweet Pea’s childish grin had returned as he obliged, reaching behind his neck to pull his distressed black shirt over his head. He couldn’t help but chuckle as your teeth once again sunk into your lip. This did nothing but increase his current level of horniness, a strong desire to release his length since it was pushing uncomfortably against the denim material. Within mere seconds he was back to hovering about your figure, naked and still desperate to have his way with you. The lower half of your body writhed due to the feeling of your sex starting to pool, indicating that you were more than ready for him. “Strip for me.” He commanded, eyes hooded and darkened before he began to jerk his shaft to the image of your exposed figure beneath him. Your bra was unclasped and thrown somewhere across the room, soon following were your panties. You grabbed your boyfriend’s empty hand and placed it over your heat, a small moan pushing through your lips as his fingers danced among your natural lubricance. 

Sweet Pea positioned himself at your entrance and slipped only his tip inside, eliciting a groan from you as you wanted more. His calloused hands grasped your waist and pinned you to the mattress, a devilish grin gracing his face before he suddenly thrusted. Your eyes bulged from your head, back arching, head falling back. The throbbing desperation between your legs soon alleviated the moment Sweets fulfilled your wishes, small whines escaping you to accompany your now blissful state. He proceeded to thrust at a quick rhythm, building up a harmonious movement between you two. He slacked his jaw in concentration and knotted his brows, aiming for that special spot inside you that was sure to make you scream. And as if on cue, you did - “Fuck! Fuuuck, Sweets, yes!  Right there, baby, right there! So fucking good…” You cried out as your body was dragged forward and back in time with his hips, lagging into breathlessness.

Sweet Pea’s nails sunk into your thighs as he raised your legs, securing them around his waist so that he could push himself deeper inside you. This resulted in you screeching, your fingers grasping euphorically at the sheets beneath you. He opted for a rough approach when it came to expressing his love for you, wanting to satisfy your sexual desires through hitting your most sensitive bundle of nerves. For a moment it felt as if you were in a never-ending state of pure ecstasy, only for it to be cut short as Sweets pulled back. Your legs slipped from his body as you let out a whine, provoking his to chuckle at your eagerness. He lent down to you and pressed his lips to yours in a chaste kiss, long enough for it to linger when they left. His calloused fingertips slid under your back before pulling your chest flat against his, your bodies rolling over until you were on top, smirking widely. You took a hold of his still hardened length and re-positioned it over your entrance, your body lowering slowly so that it was agonizing payback to Sweet Pea for pulling out only moments ago. As you sunk you let out a hearty moan, sending chills down your spine when your sensitive nerves were once again hit by his mushroomed tip. 

Your still tight walls were enough to make him want to cum instantly, but held out so that he could watch you ride him. Your hips swiveled back and forth, harmonizing groans and moans filling the room again. Sweet Pea thrusted up as you bounced down, every clash of your bodies forcing the warmth in your stomach to grow. You could feel yourself nearing your high alongside the twitching of Sweet Pea’s length, indicating that he was also close to his orgasmic finish. Your body grew weak as the euphoria grew stronger, forcing you to fall forward and lay over his as your boyfriend increased his pace. One hand combed through his hair as the other held his bicep, your fingers tightening their grasp in time with your increased panting and whinging. “I’m.. gonna cum…” You managed to breathe out before a scream echoed through the trailer, your head flying behind you and chest protruding from the arching of your back. Small tears pricked in your eyes but you still smiled, your sex drive finally died down as you did from your high. 

Sweet Pea continued his sloppy thrusting until he also released, his warmth spilling inside you in copious amounts. He knew you were on birth control which made him a very happy man, meaning that he could cum inside you as much as he desired. He gently pushed your hips back so that his now swollen length could flop onto his stomach. His fingers pushed the slits of your sex back slightly so that he could see his cum fall from you - he always did love seeing the finished product, it turned him on even more. He bit his lip out of satisfaction, proud of the job you both did. You attempted to get off him, only to fall against the wall as your feet became grounded. Sweets sat up with a raised eyebrow and confused laugh, his hand thrown out in your direction, “You all good, babygirl? Did daddy make it hard for you to walk?” His snicker was an instant boost to his ego, but you just shook your head and laughed along with him, “Daddy definitely left his mark on me tonight, but I think I’ll survive.” You disregarded his hand but shot him a quick wink, going to the bathroom to clean yourself up before returning back to the bed.

You picked up his charcoal t-shirt from before and slipped it on, cuddling into his side as his arm welcomed you. The only thing that could be heard was breathing as you both tried to regain it to a regular pace. You slightly tilted your head and pressed a soft kiss over his neck tattoo, his eyes immediately gazing down to yours, “Sweet Pea… I hate fighting with you. I should have listened before, but seeing you with her… the thought of someone else making you happy only makes me feel sick. I love you and I never want to lose you, okay? No more fights between us, promise?” Your eyes grew wide at your plea, enhancing the beauty of your innocence. 

Sweet Pea smiled with so much admiration before planting a kiss on your forehead, “Being drunk isn’t an excuse. But I meant it when I said nothing happened, and that I’m in love with you. It sounds mushy as all fuck but I wanna live forever with you, have kids, our own fancy house with a dumb white Pickett fence. i want the dream, and I want it with you. I promise, no more fights. I couldn't’ handle hurting you again.” Your smile that followed lit up the room, and Sweet Pea found himself unable to keep his hands and lips off you. That oh so familiar giggle bounced off the walls when his lips latched onto your neck, leaving much needed marks of territory in the form of purple and blue love bites. It didn’t take long for you both to fall asleep entangled with each other, the most comfortable you’ve ever been.  


End file.
